Madre
by XxTheSakuraQueenxX
Summary: Todo tiene un inicio, la humanidad, las criaturas de la luz y oscuridad por igual. Y en el centro esta ELLA la Madre de todo, su existencia depende y se basa en ella, pero Madre se a ido...y solo queda esperar por su regreso. Sakuracentric
1. prologo

_**Madre**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **La historia es de mi completa autoría, por favor no plagiar. Estoy a favor de crítica constructiva, insultos y grosería no serán tolerados. Por favor, si no le gusta NO LEA.**_

 _ **La descripción de indra y asura es la misma que en el anime y/o manga. Las vestimentas que usan en este capítulo son basadas en el hanfu (ropa tradicional china, en indra y asura, seria ropa como guerreros chinos de fantasía. (Pueden buscarlo si quieren, es difícil de explicar)**_

 _ **Prefacio**_

Antes de los hombres…antes de los monstruos…incluso antes de los dioses, existió Kaguya.

Ella era poder ilimitado y puro, se movía a través del cosmos y del vacío sin fin del universo que aún no había sido formado, sin embargo, Kaguya era cruel pues no conocía amor ni calidez, estando sola no había sentido la compañía de nadie, y fue ahí donde ella tuvo una revelación…necesitaba algo que la distrajera de su soledad…algo débil y primitivo que no pudiera contra su voluntad, un "juguete".

Kaguya inspirada y motivada empezó su proyecto, primero creo el lugar donde sus juguetes estarían, a ese lugar lo llamo tierra. No había vida, era un lugar seco y árido, un desierto total; ella derramo una gota de sangre de su mano a la tierra seca y de ella salían las criaturas que Kaguya tenía en mente; eran tal y como ella los quería, ignorantes, primitivos, débiles y muy destructivos…les puso por nombre humanos. Kaguya sonrió con burla al verlos, desnudos y vulnerables…asustados, justo como los quería y así empezó la era de tortura de Kaguya. Los humanos como no tenía nada que comer, se mataban y comian entre ellos, violaban y abusaban los unos de los otros, las enfermedades los mataban, eran destructores de lo poco que tenían, desnudos con frio y desconfiados los unos de los otros los humanos crearon una distopía de muerte y dolor.

Kaguya se burlaba viéndolos, se reía de su ignorancia y destrucción, para ella esto era realmente entretenido, disfrutaba de su agonía…hasta que ya no lo disfruto más. El tiempo pasó y los humanos ya no la entretenían, se seguía sintiendo sola, pues no había nadie como ella, nadie con quien compartir sus ideales y fue donde otra idea surgió, crearía alguien como ella, alguien que fuera sangre de su sangre, poder de su poder; y así lo hizo, enfoco toda su energía y poder puro dentro de ella, formando en su vientre a su legado, cuando estuvo listo, Kaguya dio a luz a su compañía a su hija, al que le puso por nombre Sakura. Kaguya amo a Sakura pues venia de ella, la infante crecía por día, kaguya le emocionada de tener a alguien a su semejanza, le enseño todo lo que sabía y cuando estuvo madura la llevo a la tierra a ver a sus "juguetes", Sakura vio el estado de la tierra y los "humanos" como su madre les dijo que se llamaban y tuvo tristeza y compasión, pues a pesar de ser copia exacta de Kaguya, ella olvido darle una sola cosa...su crueldad. Sakura a espaldas de su madre bajo a la tierra, y le enseño a los humanos cosas buenas, a ayudarse unos a otros, a no matar, a respetar y a amar. Sakura les llevaba mantos cortados de su propia túnica para vestirlos, les llevaba un fruto creado por ella, que era dulce y rojo a los que ella llamo, "cereza" sano a los enfermos y heridos, y los humanos la amaron y adoraron.

Kaguya dándose cuenta de lo que su hija había hecho, le subió odio y celos a su corazón, ya que su hija tenía la compañía que ella nunca tuvo y el amor que siempre quiso. Kaguya llego a la tierra y reto a Sakura a un duelo a muerte por los humanos, Sakura trato de razonar con su madre pero Kaguya estaba más allá de la razón; los celos, la envidia y el odio la consumían, así que viendo que no tenía otra opción, pues no quería entregar a los humanos a la crueldad de su madre, acepto el reto; y la pelea por la humanidad comenzó. Fue una pelea larga y brutal, los choques de poder alumbraban toda la tierra, ambas peleadoras letales; la pelea duro 40 días y 40 noches, hasta que por fin Sakura en un ataque certero, enterró su mano derecha en el corazón de su madre arrancándolo de su pecho, Kaguya había sido derrotada y la humanidad estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba hundida en tristeza, el cuerpo de su madre se volvió en millones de estrellas que se elevaron al cielo, mientras que las lágrimas por el llanto de dolor de Sakura caían a la tierra, su madre era cruel, sí, pero era su madre y la amo más que a nada. Las lágrimas al tocar la tierra, dieron al suelo vida, de la tierra salió fauna y flora. La tierra ya no estaba seca, ni desierta. Los humanos no cabían en su regocijo pues ya no había hambre ni frio, y su tierra estaba formada.

Sakura, después del dolor de la pérdida de su madre, noto que su poder no había sido destruido con su cuerpo, así que lo tomo y lo guardo dentro de ella, y decidió que no quería ser la única como ella por lo que fue a buscar a humanos dignos de su poder y los encontró; dos niños, hermanos, huérfanos. Ella los tomo consigo y los crio hasta su madurez hasta la edad de 18 años; en el mayor llamado Indra, vio odio, celos, envidia, ira y oscuridad por lo que la parte oscura del poder de su madre se la cedió a él; por lo que él fue denominado por Sakura como Diabolus, Padre de toda oscuridad; mientras que en el hermano menor, Asura, vio amor, paciencia, valentía y piedad, por lo que a él le concedió el poder de la luz de su madre y lo denomino, Deidad. A ambos les enseño a controlar y a utilizar sus poderes de manera correcta. A Asura le dio la orden de cuidar a los humanos y guiarlos a un mejor mañana, mientras que a su hermano Indra, le dio la orden de ser el castigador de los humanos, el que mantuviera el orden si ellos llegaban a volverse viles como lo eran con el reinado de Kaguya.

Y así lo hicieron por muchos años; Sakura se sentía satisfecha, pues la tierra tenía equilibrio, Ashura les enseñaba a amar y respetarse, a tener piedad con el débil, mientras que Indra impartía terror y castigo a los que insistían en ser malvados unos con otros; pero llego un tiempo en que ambos hermanos se sintieron solos pues, veían como los humanos se reproducían y tenían descendencia mientras ellos, sin contar a su madre, eran los únicos como ellos. Pero no querían unirse a una humana, pues aunque, cuidaban de ellos, no sentían particular atracción hacia ellos, lo hacían por órdenes dadas de su madre, pero nada más. Además de que su lujuria y amor, ya tenía nombre…su madre, su reina y **su Sakura**.

Decidieron pues ir a ella y hacer su pedido que sin saber seria el comienzo de un nuevo mundo.

Sakura, la madre y reina de todo se hallaba en el templo que los humanos habían construido para ella, feliz pues la tierra tenia paz y los humanos eran felices, sus hijos hacia su trabajo diligentemente y había equilibrio. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pues sintió la presencia d sus dos hijos.

-Indra, Asura… mi corazón se alegra de verlos, hijos míos. –Sakura les dio su mejor sonrisa.

Ambos se postraron delante de ella, con humildad y devoción.

-Madre. –dijeron ambos. Se pusieron de pie y tomaron la vista que su madre les ofrecía; su cabello rosa como las flores más hermosas, largo hasta sus pies, sus ojos verdes que avergonzaban a las más brillantes esmeraldas, su piel blanca mas no palida, suave y sin mancha…su cuerpo, tentación hasta para el más inocente de los hombres, la belleza de Sakura no tenía comparación; los hombres humanos, soñaban con tocarla, las mujeres quitaban la vista al verla, pues ni la mujer humana más hermosa se comparaba con la hermosura y magnificencia de su madre. Su túnica roja translucida con flores doradas, se arrastraba al ella caminar, podían ver la silueta de sus generosos pechos y sus pezones listos para los labios de un hombre.

-Algo los inquieta, lo veo en su corazón…díganme mis príncipes, ¿Qué llena su corazón con pesada carga? –pregunto Sakura con su rostro reflejando preocupación.

Asura tomo el liderazgo de la conversación; acercándose y arrodillándose a los pies de su madre, contesto…

-Madre, yo y mi hermano, hemos hecho tu voluntad, hemos cuidado de tus humanos, pero nos sentimos solos pues no hay nadie aparte de ti, como nosotros. Madre queremos dejar legado, tener descendencia, pues queremos dejar nuestra marca en la tierra.

-Hijo mio, levanta tu rostro y mírame…-dijo Sakura mirando a Asura con ojos de amor. –mi corazón me duele, por la tristeza de ambos, tomen a una mujer y lléguense a ella si lo desean, no veo mal en eso.

-No. –resonó la voz grave y potente de Indra, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio. –no queremos mujeres humanas, te queremos a ti.

Ante esto, los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron en asombro, pues Indra y Asura eran sus hijos, no de carne, pero los crio como suyos.

-¿A mí?, pero yo soy su madre…

-No lo eres…nos criaste, no tenemos relación, de sangre. –interrumpio Indra mirando a su madre, con una mirada intensa.

Sakura aun sorprendida con lo que sus hijos, le pedían solo pudo preguntar, una sola cosa, en voz tan suave como un susurro…"Por qué?"

Indra contesto…

-Porque queremos hijos puros, como nosotros…y porque te queremos a ti más que a nadie. –Sakura vio como Asura e Indra estaban decididos a esto, y ella viendo su corazón triste por su soledad…accedió a esto.

Asura fue el primero en dormir con ella.

Asura le hizo el amor con adoración y con vehemencia; amaba a su reina y madre, no solo por su hermosura, sino por lo que ella representaba…Vida. Su Sakura era vida, una mujer dulce y sin egoísmo, no era vanidosa a pesar de ser la cosa más hermosa del cosmos, era humilde y dada a amar. De su unión salieron dos varones, a los que se les llamo Hashirama y Tobirama. Hashirama tenía parecido a su padre, su cabello era castaño oscuro, largo hasta su espalda y sus ojos negros igual que su padre, tenía un corazón bueno y piadoso, mientras que tobirama era parecido a su abuela, tenía cabello blanco como Kaguya y sus ojos rojos y de semblante hermoso, sin embargo, no era tan piadoso como su hermano, era más bien, valiente y obediente. Asura denomino a Hashirama Elemental, ya que controlaba los cuatro elementos con facilidad y su hermano Tobirama, lo denomino angel, pues era un guerrero formidable y honorable. De ellos al unirse con mujeres humanas salieron todas las criaturas de la luz; ninfas, hadas, elfos, valquirias y demás. Las criaturas de la luz eran amadas por los humanos, porque eran buenos y valientes.

El segundo en dormir con Sakura fue Indra.

Al contrario de su hermano, Indra no conocía amor, a pesar de recibirlo por parte de ella desde niño, el sexo con Indra era duro y violento, Sakura al notar que su alma estaba tan oscura, se acordó de su madre y soltó una lagrima; puso una mano en la mejilla de Indra y con lágrimas en sus ojos le dijo…"Indra, te amo"; Indra detuvo sus embestidas rápidas, y miro a su reina, ahora amante, con ojos abiertos de sorpresa…para luego soltar lagrimas que caían en el rostro de ella, la abrazo y beso como si se quisiera fundir en ella y esta vez…la amo. Le hizo el amor de forma apasionada, le susurraba cosas al oído, como lo mucho que la deseaba y lo bien que se sentía dentro de ella. De su unión nacieron dos varones también; uno al que Indra llamo Madara y al otro Izuna, ambos eran muy parecidos a su padre, ambos tenían cabello negro y ojos ónix, su piel era blanca como la de ambos padres y eran de hermoso parecer. A Madara lo denomino demonio el primero de los suyos, pues era cruel y engañador y a Izuna lo denomino canem nigrum , pues se podía convertir en un lobo negro grande que escupía fuego, pero a pesar de su apariencia temible al transformarse, él no era cruel y tenía algo que ni su hermano ni padre tenían… **amor**. De ellos al unirse con mujeres humanas salieron todas las criaturas de la oscuridad; vampiros, hombres lobo, furias, yokais y demás.

Así pues, la era de las criaturas y monstruos empezó. Mientras que las criaturas de la luz convivían bien con los humanos, la de la oscuridad, no. Ellos veían a los humanos como comida, como ganado y como esclavos; Asura viendo lo que la descendencia de su hermano hacia fue a él.

-Hermano, tu legado está destruyendo a los humanos, que nuestra madre nos mandó a proteger, mándalos a ocultarse y vivir en las sombras pues traen más mal que bien.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- contesto molesto Indra.-Oculta también a los tuyos entonces, porque si los míos deben vivir ocultos, los tuyos igual. –contesta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Asura viendo por los humanos accedió, obligando así a los oscuros también a dejar a los humanos y vivir en la sombras. Indra ante esto se enojó más, pues no solo le tenía rencor a su hermano por ser al que todo el mundo amaba, sino también porque no quería compartir más a Sakura la quería para el solamente. Así que Indra reto a su hermano a una pelea a muerte y el que ganara se quedaba con la madre de todo; Asura ya harto del comportamiento de su hermano y de odio hacia el acepto. La pelea al igual que la de Kaguya Y Sakura fue brutal, estaban iguales, el ruido de las espadas sonaba por toda la tierra, su poder alumbraba los cielos, hasta que después de tres día, llego el final…ambos se habían atravesado con espada, heridas letales al corazón y era el corazón lo único que Sakura no podía sanar. Ambos cayeron al suelo llegándoles así, una amarga muerte, Sakura al enterarse bajo a la tierra y vio sus cuerpos sin vida; el grito de la reina se escuchó por todo el cosmos, una profunda tristeza embargo a Sakura al ver a sus hijo y amantes muertos a sus pies, ella camino por el bosque por hora, hasta llegar a un árbol de cerezo solitario en medio de una pradera, fue un regalo de Asura para ella, se acostó en él y allí un sueño, profundo la embargo alimentado por la tristeza que sentía su cuerpo se unió al pasto y su cuerpo se llenó de musgo, siendo ese el lugar de descanso de la Madre de todo.

Hashirama y Tobirama, junto con Madara e Izuna, presenciaron todo y entendieron que la era de dioses se había acabado, se mantuvieron las reglas impuestas, el legado de ambos quedaría entre las sombras, los humanos se olvidarían de ellos y los llamarían "criaturas mitológicas"…

Hasta el despertar de Madre, que unificaría a todas las razas nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Madre**_

 _ **Capitulo I**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **La historia es de mi completa autoría, por favor no plagiar. Estoy a favor de crítica constructiva, insultos y grosería no serán tolerados. Por favor, si no le gusta NO LEA.**_

* * *

 _Año 1995, Konohagakure, País del fuego._

 _Templo de Sakura. Más de mil años después de la gran batalla._

La noche estaba desierta, ni un alma vagaba por ahí…ningún alma humana al menos, pues en el Templo de la Madre de todo, se encontraban los kages de cada raza y los tres ancianos, ya que Izuna, no había llegado. Madara, uno de los ancianos de las criaturas oscuras había solicitado verlos a todos y habían atendido. En medio del templo, en una mesa redonda hecha de plata con grabados de oro, tomaban asiento los jefes de cada criatura.

.

.

.

-Gracias hijos e hijas por contestar a mi llamado en tan corto aviso.-resonó la voz profunda y áspera de Madara , parado de su asiento, haciendo lucir su autoridad, luciendo saco y corbata negros, como la misma noche.

-¿Para qué has invocado esta reunión, primo? –pregunto Hashirama, con voz clara y calmada.

Los kages de cada raza asintieron en acuerdo a la pregunta, hecha por el anciano Elemental.

-Los reuní hoy después de muchos siglos de vivir en las sombras, para tomar lo que por derecho es nuestro lugar.-respondió el demonio. –Los humanos no se merecen la autoridad de la tierra, nosotros somos hijos de dioses, paridos por la Reina madre. No debemos vivir entre las sombras, ¡Nunca más! –El demonio rugió su deseo, con orgullo y rabia, pues en su corazón Madara quería más que solo reinar a los humanos, él quería ser dueño de todo.

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Es blasfemia! La gran madre y los padres de todo nos dieron directrices claras, vivir entre las sombras, y dejar a los humanos vivir en paz hasta el regreso de la reina. –hablo exaltado Hiruzen, kage de los Hakutaku*

-La reina duerme y así lo ha hecho desde hace más de mil años, ¿Cuánto más debemos esperar?-replico enojada la kage de las furias Karura.

-Debemos ser pacientes, la reina no ha muerto. Ella vendrá pronto. –se oyó la voz apacible de Minato, kage de los impundulu*

-Estoy de acuerdo con Minato, debemos esperar. –Kushina, kyubi y mujer de Minato, accedió.

-¡Callate traidora! ¡Tú no tienes voz aquí! –Le grito Yugito a Kushina. –dejaste a los tuyos… ¡A tu raza! Y ¿Por qué?, ¡por ser la zorra de uno de los descendientes de Asura! Nosotros los demonios te hemos desechado, no vales nada para nosotros. –rugió la Isobu* a su antes kage.

-Maldita si vuelves a gritarme, tu cráneo estará derramado en el suelo, eso te lo prometo. –la voz de Kushina se oyó afilada y letal, mientras sus ojos color gris-violeta, se volvieron rojos y su pupila una línea delgada negra casi visible.

-¡Basta! –se oyó el grito resonante de Tobirama. –Sus diferencias no se solucionaran aquí; este lugar es y seguirá siendo sagrado. –termino de decir con voz firme el ángel anciano.

Madara con una sonrisa burlona en su cara se dirigió nuevamente a los presentes. –Creo que ha llegado la hora de buscar un nuevo líder…un nuevo Rey… y creo que yo soy el más apto para el papel. –la mesa se volvió un caos; criaturas de la luz y de la oscuridad se levantaron, algunos indignados, otros sorprendidos y otros de acuerdo.

Tsunade, kage de las valquirias, saco su espada y apunto a Madara con ella. –eres veneno, hijo del mal, sabía que tu corazón era malo desde el principio. –termino con rabia en su voz.

Hashirama que hasta ahora había permanecido sentado y callado hizo una sola pregunta…

-Madara… ¿Dónde está tu hermano, Izuna? –pregunto con voz apacible el anciano elemental.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, primo?

-…Has matado a tu hermano, y has absorbido su poder, lo siento en ti. –ante esta revelación la mesa quedo en silencio.

El kage de los hombres lobos, y sobrino directo de Madara, Sakumo, se levantó y miro a su tío, con incredulidad. -¿es eso cierto?

Hubo silencio, en lo que se sintió una eternidad, hasta que por fin el demonio, contesto.

-Mi hermano, se sacrificó por mi causa, ¡Nuestra causa! Para que pudiéramos salir de estas sombras. Me dio su vida y poder, voluntariamente. –hablo seguro.

-Mientes –replico Hashirama poniéndose de pie, de manera amenazante –Y lo sé…porque Izuna amaba este planeta y a Madre más que a nada… ¡Maldito asesino!- Hashirama uso el viento y lo lanzo fuera del Templo.

.

.

.

Nadie se atrevió a intervenir, los kages de todas las razas se hicieron a un lado, mientras Hashirama flotaba hacia donde había caído su primo. Tobirama saco su espada, y sus seis alas, pues tenía tres de cada lado, blancas e imponentes por lo enormes que eran, su traje de sastre se volvió una armadura de oro resplandeciente, su espada, de empuñadura de plata, mientras que la hoja tenia grabados en latín que decía _"divina"_ y se puso en guardia junto a su hermano, pues él sabía, que esta noche alguien moriría.

.

-¡Levántate Madara! Recibe juicio y enfrenta el legado que tu padre te ha dejado… ¡Muerte! –rugió con fuerza el heredero mayor de Asura.

Tobirama que ya estaba viendo desde los cielo a su hermano, noto que Madara no estaba en el lugar donde debió haber caído; ¡no estaba por ningún lado! Entonces… -¡Hermano, debajo! –Pero fue muy tarde; del piso, debajo de Hashirama, vino Madara , escupiendo fuego de su boca, usando el poder robado de su hermano. Minato viendo esto se estaba preparando para ayudar a su abuelo, pero Tsunade leyó sus acciones y lo detuvo.

.

-No puedes hacer nada Minato. Esto va más allá de todos nosotros; ellos son nuestros creadores y nosotros sus hijos. –Dijo con voz acongojada, la valquiria.

.

.

.

Madara tenía a Hashirama agarrado del cuello escupiendo fuego en su cara, Tobirama fue en picada a su ayuda, con espada en mano, pero Madara lo vio antes de poder llegar a ellos y tiro a Hashirama contra una de las columnas del templo destruyendo también parte del techo. Tobirama arremetió contra Madara, perforándolo en el estómago y clavándolo al piso. Tobirama de pie con su espada enterrada en su primo, no noto que alas negras y con aspecto de murciélago salían de la espalda del demonio. Madara golpeo a Tobirama con su ala y lo mando lejos, dándole suficiente tiempo de levantarse a escupir sangre de su boca, pero al instante su cuerpo impacto con una roca gigante, lanzada por Hashirama; el cielo se volvió aún más oscuro, rayos y truenos se escuchaban y veían, el viento soplaba aún más fuerte, y la lluvia empezó. Hashirama caminaba lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Madara, sus ojos blancos y resplandecientes.

.

.

-Ríndete, Madara y enfrenta tu juicio. –su voz era fuerte y con eco, como si otro ser estuviera dentro de él. A medida que se iba acercando quito la roca del cuerpo de Madara y lo vio inconsciente. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su hermano… -Tobirama, toma a este demonio y llévalo a tu reino, enciérralo. Ponle de guardias a tus mejores ang… -sintió un dolor fuerte y ardor en su pecho, miro abajo y vio una mano atravesando su corazón…

-Nunca debiste darme la espalda…primo… -Madara hablo en su oído con voz llena de veneno y burla. Saco su mano del pecho del Elemental y lamio su sangre. –Delicioso. –susurro con gracia.

-¡HASHIRAMA! –El grito desgarrador de Tobirama se escuchó…su hermano, su líder estaba muerto.

El ruido seco del cuerpo golpeando el suelo se escuchó… y la guerra empezó. Las criaturas de la luz atacaron a las criaturas de la oscuridad; el templo que alguna vez represento paz, ahora era un campo de batalla sangriento y sobrenatural. Madara estaba en éxtasis; su plan había funcionado, divide y conquistaras; expandió sus alas negras y con agujeros de antiguas batallas y partió al cielo dejando atrás el sonido de su risa. Los gritos de batalla se escuchaban al fondo, pero Tobirama solo veía al cadáver de su hermano. No, no, no, esto no podía terminar así, su hermano había muerto y Madara seguía vivo. Tobirama alzo vuelo y siguió a Madara por los cielos a una velocidad increíble; un ojo común no podría ni siquiera verlo pasar, a los minutos, lo encontró, lo tomo por sus alas en pleno vuelo y le corto su ala derecha, el demonio cayó en picada y golpeo el suelo tan duro que su impacto provoco que la tierra se levantara. Tobirama aterrizo junto a su cuerpo, sus ojos blancos y luminosos; Madara se arrastraba en la tierra pues la herida, estaba desangrándolo.

.

.

-¡Mírate primo! ¿Vas a matarme?...seres de la luz…que mierda de mentira –decía entre jadeos y gruñidos de dolor. –lo único que veo en ti Tobirama… ¡es sed de venganza y sangre!

-¡CALLATE! Criatura del inframundo, no me compares con la basura que eres. –Rugió el ángel –se te encerrara como ordeno mi hermano; en un lugar donde nadie podrá encontrarte, un destino peor que la muerte. –termino con un susurro venenoso. Lo tomo de nuevo y corto su otra ala, el grito de dolor del demonio se escuchó a millas del valle en el que estaban, invoco cadenas celestiales, hechas de oro macizo y lo ato con ellas. Alzo vuelo tomándolo de la cadena y llevándolo guindado de vuelta al templo donde la batalla seguía; Tobirama descendió y arrojo a Madara cerca del campo de batalla, las criaturas dejaron de lado su pelea, para mirar el cuerpo del demonio sucio de polvo y lleno de sangre, sus ropa hecha trazos de tela, con lo que quedaba de sus alas saliendo de su espalda, hubo silencio nuevamente, el ángel se paró al lado del cuerpo mancillado de Madara y grito a voz fuerte,

-¡Esto es lo que pasa, cuando desafían la voluntad de Madre! ¡Este cerdo, ira al vacío, un lugar con oscuridad eterna donde nadie sale! ¡Mi hermano, su anciano, murió hoy, pero su muerte no será en vano! Los que quieran seguir a Madara y sus propósitos…les advierto, les daré caza hasta el final de los tiempos! – en ese momento la mayoría de las criaturas oscuras se fueron, huyendo del destino que Tobirama les tenía preparado, excepto dos clanes de oscuros que se quedaron…

Fugaku, Kage de los vampiros y Sakumo , kage de los licántropos dieron paso al frente y se arrodillaron delante, del ángel anciano con sus rostros al suelo.

.

.

-Anciano Tobirama, tenga misericordia de nosotros y de nuestras razas. –intercedió Fugaku con voz firme. –Pues mi primo Sakumo y yo no sabíamos ni participamos de los planes de mi padre. El asesinato de mi tío Izuna, padre de Sakumo, no tiene perdón para nosotros.

-Si usted me lo permite, déjeme matarlo, mi señor. Mato a mi padre, su hermano, por poder. –Sakumo, dijo con voz más de licántropo que de hombre. –Nosotros somos criaturas de la oscuridad, si, pero si uno de los nuestros mata a uno de los nuestros, él debe ser asesinado.

-Levántense, hijos de Indra. –Tobirama, les hablo con perdón en su voz pues vio en sus corazones y noto que decía la verdad. –No se les juzgara, ni culpara, a ustedes ni a su gente, pero me temo que la matanza no se dará hoy, pues para este…sin alma, abra algo mucho peor que la muerte. Sean fieles a Madre y en su regreso se les compensara.

Los kages se inclinaron y la voz de Madara se escuchó de nuevo.

-¡FUGAKU, MALDITO SEA EL DIA EN QUE TU MADRE MURIO PARA DARTE A LUZ! ¡TRAICIONAS A TU PROPIO PADRE POR EL FAVOR DE… -Sus gritos fueron terminados por un puño certero en su mejilla izquierda, que provoco un charco de sangre salir de su boca.

-Cada vez que escupas veneno…te cortare la lengua. –Le dijo Tobirama, al antes anciano. –los que deseen irse pueden hacerlo; los que deseen darle santa sepultura a mi hermano únanse a mí, en el último adiós, de Hashirama, anciano Elemental, hijo mayor de Asura y de la Madre de todo. –nadie se movió, todos lo miraban con expresiones tristes, pero solemnes en sus rostros, Tobirama asintió y camino hacia el cuerpo de su hermano; puso su puño derecho en su pecho y dio una plegaria al cielo, en latín, en un susurro…

.

.

.

" _Mater, audi quaeso filium tuum, ut filius tuus..., Hashirama mortuus est, tolle eam in loco pacis et in universo orbe, concedit requiescere vos cum patre nostro Asura, inter habitu vestimenta vestra, et dabo pacem petere animam tuam, O magnum mater... revertemur mox, quaeso, filios tuos: tuum opus est tibi... legatum te requiro, ut tantam sum ego solus, et non sit division... Sakura iterum meis regina, mater mea, et_ _sta_ _super terram_ _"_

" _Madre, por favor escucha a tu hijo…tu hijo, Hashirama a muerto, llévalo a un lugar de paz en el cosmos, permite que descanse con nuestro padre Asura, entre los mantos de tu vestido, dale paz a su alma y te pido, Oh gran Madre…regresa pronto, por favor, tus hijos, tu legado te necesitan…yo te necesito, pues me encuentro solo y hay mucha división… vuelve Sakura, Reina mía, Madre mía y toma tu lugar, en la tierra"_

.

.

.

Al terminar dirigió su mirada a Minato y Tsunade los nietos de Hashirama; sus lagrimas notables bajaban por sus rostros, pues la tristeza era grande, en corazón quebrantado… -no les diré que no lloren, pues no todas las lágrimas son malas…acérquense, Valquiria e Impundulu, a darle sus respetos a su abuelo y anciano.

Los nietos de Hashirama, se acercaron al cuerpo y se postraron a su lado; Tsunade con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio un beso en la frente a su abuelo y guía, mientras Minato solo podía sollozar de dolor.

-Espero, abuelo mío, que tu viaje al Valhalla*, sea llevado con paz. –dijo con voz solemne y quebrada la Kage de las Valquirias. Ambos nietos se pusieron de pie y Minato, dio paso a su verdadera forma, transformándose en una majestuosa ave gigante, parecido a un águila, de amarillo luminoso y de su cuerpo salían rayos. Tobirama, miro a su también nieto, y dijo "ve". En ese instante Minato , tomo entre sus garras el cuerpo de su abuelo y alzo vuelo por los cielos, hasta llegar al risco más alto y colocar su cuerpo delicadamente, en la roca. Alzo vuelo de nuevo, y expandió sus alas mirando hacia arriba, mientras que de su boca salió un ruido agudo y del cielo cayo un rayo impactando con el cuerpo de Hashirama, que al instante se volvió pequeñas luces blancas alzándose al cielo. Las criaturas vieron las luces, pues el risco donde Minato lo había llevado no era lejos, y pensaron "que hermosa vista, para un día tan triste".

.

.

.

.

Mebuki, quería hijos.

Mas nunca podrá tenerlos, pues ella es estéril, además de que ya tiene 45 años y su marido 48. Su Kizashi, la amaba aun con su defecto, pero el problema es que ella no se amaba ella misma. Pues el recuerdo, de su afronta, la entristecía. Vivian solos en una casa en medio del campo, alejados de la vida de ciudad, ya que así lo prefería Kizashi. En esta noche en particular Mebuki se encontraba, realmente deprimida, su esposo no estaba en casa, estaba en el pueblo, llevando la cosecha de este mes, y la soledad abarcaba a Mebuki. Tomo su abrigo, y salió de su casa, y camino a lo largo de la pradera, hasta llegar al árbol de cerezo, solo en una pequeña colina y se sentó debajo de este; apoyo su cabeza en su tronco y en su mente dio una plegaria.

-Si hay un poder más grande allá arriba, por favor dame un hijo. Prometo cuidarlo, por favor, dame la felicidad de ser madre… -y con esto, rompió a llorar amargamente. El llanto era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar, hasta que fue cortado, por un ruido a su lado. Mebuki aun con lágrimas en los ojos, miro al suelo a su lado y noto que el musgo que rodeaba las raíces del árbol se movía. Asustada, Mebuki se levantó y dio pasos hacia atrás, mientras veía que del suelo, salían dos brazos y del suelo salía un murmullo de alguien tratando de salir; aun en asombro y horror Mebuki se fue acercando para ver mejor que era esa criatura en el suelo, noto que los brazos de la criatura, estaban desesperados por arrancar algo del suelo y por fin pudo ver, ¡era un rostro! Mebuki asombrada se arrodillo y empezó a ayudar a quitar el musgo del rostro en el suelo y cuando la máscara de musgo por fin cedió, el rostro de una joven hermosa salió a relucir, aspirando aire profundamente, sus ojos verdes grandes, abiertos miraron a una mujer de cabello rubio y corto delante. Mebuki, solo miraba con asombro, no podía creer lo que veía, no sabía si huir o quedarse. La muchacha apoyo sus antebrazos en el suelo y levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo, el musgo se arrancó de su piel como si de un capullo se tratara y Mebuki se inclinó hacia atrás, viendo que la muchacha desnuda la miraba entre sorpresa y confusión. Joder, ¡que la confundida era ella!... la voz suave de la muchacha la corto de su estupor, al oírla preguntar…

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Usted, quién es? –La joven de cabello rosa, largo, por lo que podía alcanzar a ver Mebuki, soltó entre bocanadas de aire.

" _Madre…ha vuelto"_

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor: Hola!, bueno primeramente gracias a los que han leído hasta ahora espero que les guste este capi, porque en serio que mi cerebro casi explota xq no podía ordenar ideas, pero weno espero que haya quedado bien. En fin, aquí voy a explicar algunos términos y cositas para que estén más claros.**_

 _ **Kages: uso la palabra kages para los jefes de cada raza, porque significa sombra y siendo que todas las criaturas tanto de luz como oscuridad viven en las "sombras" no se como que se me hizo sentido no se si me explico.**_

 _ **Razas: son diferentes tipos de razas x ambos lados, no voy a poder abarcar todo pero a medida que la historia avanza verán cada una que estaran en la historia.**_

 _ **Hakutaku:**_ _La imagen japonesa común generalmente representa al hakutaku como una "criatura felina bovina o monstruosa con nueve ojos y seis cuernos, dispuesta en grupos de tres y dos en ambos flancos y en su cara de hombre. También se la representa comúnmente con el cuerpo de un león y ocho ojos, conocidos por tener un cuerno o múltiples cuernos en sus cabezas ". Sin embargo, la cantidad de ojos extra en realidad varía según la interpretación, y algunas veces la criatura se representa con una sola en el centro de su cabeza. Se considera que es "inteligente y bien leída con la capacidad de comprender el habla humana"._

 _ **(Use a el bai ze o hakutaku como criatura de hiruzen porque considero que hiruzen era sabio y esta criatura es una especie de guia y muy inteligente, x cierto la raza de hiruzen si envejece x lo que hiruzen sigue siendo un Viejo XD en esta historia.**_

 _ **Impundulu:**_ _El Impundulu o rayo de aves (o Izulu,1 inyoni yezulu2 ) es una criatura mitológica en el folklore de las tribus de Sudáfrica como el Pondo, el zulú y el xhosa.1 2 3 El impundulu (que se traduce como " rayo de aves ") toma la forma de un pájaro blanco y negro, del tamaño de un ser humano, que convoca a los truenos y los relámpagos con sus alas y garras.4 5 6 Se trata de una criatura vampiro asociada con la brujería, que era a menudo el empleado o familiar de una bruja o brujo, que atacaba a los enemigos de la bruja.7 Se dice que tienen un apetito insaciable por la sangre.7 Toman a veces la forma de un joven hermoso y seducen a las mujeres._ _ **(ok ok se lo que piensan "uhh Minato no puede ser impundulu xq es de las criaturas de luz…bueno en mi historia el impundulu es bueno, xq en verdad quería usar una criatura que manejara el rayo y la mayoría era mala -.- asi que x el bien de mi historia minato es un buen impundulu.**_

 _ **Kushina: Es como pueden ver de la oscuridad, porque es un demonio kitsune, pero abandono a las bestias demonio, que es su raza para estar con Minato, por lo que sigue siendo oscura pero una buena oscura**_

 _ **Tsunade: en esta historia no es sanadora ya que es una valquiria, pero si sana muy rápido.**_

 _ **La mayoría de las criaturas en mi historia no envejecen, algunas si lo hacen pero viven larga vida. Tambien quiero mencionar, que cada raza tiene un nombre para el lo que representa el cielo, por eso Tsunade menciona el Valhalla.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora a contestar reviews!**_

 _ **Sabina.89: Muchas gracias x tu review no sabes lo contenta q m puse al verlo, espero disfrutes este capi también.**_

 _ **Marishka 16: jajajajaja, no tranquila no eres mandona y gracias por el review. Bueno la verdad, no te quiero spoilear la historia, pero si te puedo asegurar que Madre atraerá mucha atención del sexo masculino ya sea para bien o para mal, pero ojo, eso puede traer grandes consecuencias. O.O**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Madre**_

 _ **Capitulo II**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **La historia es de mi completa autoría, por favor no plagiar. Estoy a favor de crítica constructiva, insultos y grosería no serán tolerados. Por favor, si no le gusta NO LEA.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Año 2002, Arrozal Verde, frontera entre el país del fuego y viento._

 _._

 _._

Han pasado más de siete años, desde que vivo con los Haruno… han pasado siete años desde que me hicieron su hija. Aún recuerdo cuando me desperté cubierta de pasto y musgo…confundida y asustada, sin saber dónde estaba, ni como había llegado aquí…

.

.

 _Año 1995_

 _._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Quién es usted? –cuestiono la pelirosa, aun en el suelo, sacando de su estupor a la mujer rubia que la observaba con ojos entre terror y asombro. La mujer con voz débil y nerviosa contesto…_

 _-…Tu…tu…saliste…del suelo…_

 _La muchacha se miró a sí misma y vio rastros de hierba y tierra en su cuerpo, para luego alzar su rostro y mirar nuevamente a la mujer misteriosa, que estaba de pie frente a ella._

 _-…Por favor… ayúdeme… -susurro la muchacha entre lágrimas y confusión._

 _La mujer reaccionando por fin, la tomo por debajo de sus brazos y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Ella trastabillando y con poco balance, se apoyó de sus hombros y trato de enderezarse, fallando, pues sus piernas aún no recuperaban su fuerza._

 _-Ups, tranquila… tomate tu tiempo… -dijo la mujer, poniendo un brazo en su cintura, para apoyarla en ella. Sakura, miro a la mujer con ojos de agradecimiento y vergüenza; susurro un breve gracias y empezaron a andar hacia la casa._

 _Al llegar, la mujer, la dejo en una silla de la cocina y le dijo que le buscaría algo para vestirla, pues seguía desnuda. Vio a la mujer subir rápidamente unas escaleras y tropezar con el último escalón, pues noto que aún seguía en asombro. Ella miro a su alrededor y no pudo entender como llego ahí no recordaba, nada excepto su nombre…Sakura…si, así se llamaba, pero no sabía de donde venía ni como había llegado._

 _-Te traje un vestido, espero te quede; eres un poco más baja que yo pero creo que de talla estas bien. –La mujer había llegado hasta ella con un vestido blanco, entre sus manos, que a ella le podía llegar hasta sus rodillas, era suelto debajo y de mangas largas. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la escucho bajar._

 _Ella tomo el vestido de las manos de la mujer y se lo coloco en silencio. Al terminar volvió a sentarse y observo, esta vez con atención, a la señora que la había ayudado. Su cabello era corto y rubio con flequillo al frente, sus ojos grandes pero bonitos y verdes oscuro, se podía ver que tenía unos 40 años y que a pesar de tener miedo, era una mujer valiente. Era más alta que ella, de un metro setenta y dos más o menos y delgada. Su voz la volvió a sacar de su ensoñación…_

 _-¿Sabes tu nombre?_

 _-…Si…me llamo Sakura…_

 _-Ok, Sakura…mi nombre es Mebuki Haruno…tienes… algún lugar a donde ir?_

 _-No…no recuerdo nada… -La mujer llamada Mebuki, la miro con ojos de piedad, por un rato y luego se arrodillo… delante de ella._

 _-… ¿Tienes…familia? –Sakura, la miro y con lágrimas en los ojos, respondió un suave –No lo sé, no creo._

 _-Sakura… ¿te gustaría quedarte?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ella me llamo, un milagro. Me baño, corto mi cabello a lo largo de mi espalda, pues lo tenía hasta llegar a mis pies y me vistió. Yo no entendía, porque, pero si entendí que yo la hacía feliz a ella y a su esposo y ellos a mí. Claro que después llego Kizashi y dio un salto al verme en una de las habitaciones que Mebuki me había dado…aun me rio al recordarlo, fue gracioso verlo correr en busca de su esposa, y Mebuki tener que gritarle para que se calmara y contarle lo ocurrido; claro al principio pensó que su esposa se había drogado, pero luego de un rato, entendió. Kizashi, tiene el cabello de color grisáceo, tiene el cabello con forma de flor de cerezo y sus ojos son azul claro. Es el alma de la casa, un hombre bueno y amable, de corazón puro. Ellos me acogieron desde ese entonces, me adoptaron, me llamaron hija y pase de ser solo Sakura, a Sakura Haruno. Me brindaban cariño, protección y amor. Mebuki, se encargó de educarme en casa y descubrí que fue maestra antes de caer en depresión. Con Kizashi, aprendí a cuidar de la tierra, a sembrar y cosechar, me gustaba y lo ayudaba a ir al pueblo a llevar sus cosechas cada vez que podía. Los amaba, ellos, eran mis padres y yo su hija. Para mi esta vida era perfecta.

Estaba acostada debajo del árbol de cerezo cuando escuche, la voz de mamá, sacarme de mi ensoñación. Me levante y corrí hacia la casa para encontrarla recostada en la entrada del porche con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tu Papá, ya se va al pueblo… pensé que querías ir. – me dijo señalando con su cabeza, a donde estaba mi papá subiendo los frutos a la camioneta. Le sonreí y corrí donde él estaba para ayudarlo, le estaba costando subir la caja llena de manzanas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda anciano? –le dije con voz de burla y una sonrisa, mientras tomaba el otro lado de la caja.

-Cállate, niña…debiste ver a este viejo en sus mejores años. –Dijo mientras subíamos la caja en el auto –yo estaba guapísimo.

-Sí, claro –el sarcasmo se derramaba de mi voz.

-¿Sabes qué? Niña presumida... –se dio vuelta y me tiro las llaves –tu conduces.

.

.

.

.

En poco tiempo, llegamos al pueblo. Me gustaba venir; la gente era amable y todos se conocían. Había uno que otro pedazo de porquería, pero no se encontraban a menudo. Conduje hasta una tienda de abarrotes y parquee en frente, toque el claxon y de la tienda salió una señora de baja estatura y ya anciana, con un delantal. Nos bajamos del auto. Papá saludo a la anciana mientras que yo empecé a bajar algunas cajas.

-¡Sakura!, cada vez que te veo estas más hermosa mi niña. –dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola Sra. Tamae! –puse en el piso una caja más, para luego acercarme y darle un abrazo a la dulce señora. Tuve que agacharme un poco, puesto que era realmente baja. Apenas solté a la Sra. Tamae, una niña salió corriendo de la tienda y casi no me da tiempo cuando salto a mis brazos.

-¡Sakura! –grito la pequeña, mientras la cargaba en mis brazos.

-¡Tami, que grande estas, mira qué bonita te has puesto! –Tami, era la nieta de siete años de la Sra. Tamae.

Tami, empezó a hablarme de todo lo que había hecho en el día, mientras papá bajaba llevaba las cajas adentro de la tienda. Nosotros le proveíamos frutas y algunas verduras a la tienda, no solo a ella sino a otros en el pueblo y nos pagaban bien por ello. Papá salió y nos despedimos de Tami y su abuela, para seguir el recorrido. Repartimos más o menos en nueve lugares más y el sol empezó a bajar. Papá estaba dentro de la tienda de otro cliente, mientras yo me había quedado afuera, recostada en el auto. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que escuche un grito; venia del callejón de enfrente, no sé qué se apodero de mi pero corrí hasta allá y vi a un tipo con una capucha negra arrinconando a una chica contra la pared, con su cabeza en su cuello. La chica trataba de empujarlo pero ni siquiera consiguió moverlo. No lo pensé dos veces y grite.

-¡hey! ¡Déjala en paz! –el tipo soltó a la chica, haciéndola caer al suelo pues se había desmallado. El asaltante, me miro y vi algo que nunca pensé que vería…de su boca salía sangre y sus ojos eran rojos. Me congele, no podía moverme, pero era extraño, no tenía miedo, lo que sentía…era casi familiar. El, se empezó a acercar lentamente y cuando me iba a dar vuelta para correr apareció frente a mí con su mano en mi cuello, me empujo contra la pared y me mordió el cuello al igual que la chica a la que ataco; pero su mordida fue breve, ya que dejo lo que hacía para mirarme entre asustado y sorprendido… -Tu…tu sangre… -dijo casi temblando.

Note que aflojo el agarre en mi cuello y sin pensarlo lo empuje con mis manos en su pecho y lo lance hasta la pared de enfrente, la pared se rompió un poco por la fuerza en que callo y yo sin pensar en ello, corrí hasta la chica y vi su cuello, había herida de mordida, puse mi mano en la herida por unos segundos y la herida cerro, mire a la chica y a donde se supone estaba el atacante pero no había nadie…mis ojos se pusieron borrosos y me desmaye.

Cuando desperté,abri los ojos y vi el techo blanco de mi cuarto. Estaba en casa; sentí que algo tomaba mi mano, gire mi cabeza a la izquierda, aun con la vista un poco borrosa y vi a mi madre tomando mi mano fuertemente.

-¡Oh, mi amor! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! Estábamos muy preocupados. –mi mamá apenas me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando tuve sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. –llamamos al doctor, y nos dijo que estabas bien, que solo fue el shock y adrenalina, pero no despertabas. –Dijo papá sentado al otro lado de la cama tomando mi mano también, sentí que temblaba así que apreté su mano un poco para que se calmara.

Mamá ya se había separado de mí, y sabía lo que venía…el regaño.

-Sakura… ¡Debes dejar de ser tan impulsiva! Hay una línea muy delgada entre la estupidez y la valentía, adivina en cual entras tú. Casi me da un infarto cuando tu papá entro contigo en brazos y con sangre en tu suéter… ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

-Mebuki, déjala respirar…acaba de despertar, por amor a Dios.

Yo con voz tenue, pregunte -¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Cariño… dormiste desde la noche de ayer… que te trajeron… hasta hoy. Son las tres de la tarde cariño. –mi mamá respondió.

Mis ojos se abrieron y los mire a ambos, sin poder creerlo. Había dormido prácticamente un día entero. Me acorde en ese momento de la mordida de aquel sujeto, y me toque el cuello en el lado derecho, donde me ataco, esperando sentir alguna herida pero… nada, no sentí nada…estaba como nueva. ¿Qué había pasado? Acaso… ¿Había soñado lo del ataque? No, no podía ser, recuerdo a la chica, recuerdo al sujeto y recuerdo… empujarlo…muy fuerte, pero no era posible…yo solo era una chica… de un metro sesenta y uno… si acaso… yo no pude tener tanta fuerza… digo si tengo una buena derecha, pero una fuerza como "Te lanzo a una pared, con mis propias manos" jamás. Y la chica, yo la vi sé que estaba allí y se había desmayado. Los mire a ambos y decidí que saldría de la duda…no quiero creer que me estoy volviendo loca.

-Oigan… en el callejón… ¿encontraron a una chica, de cabello castaño? –Papa, fue el que contesto.

-¡Oh! Si cariño, Ayame, estaba desmayada junto a ti, casualmente con sangre en el mismo lugar que tu… pero sin ninguna herida. –Y ahí lo recordé… ¡yo la había tocado en el cuello! En el momento fue puro instinto… pero lo hice con la intención de curarla… y lo hice. Recuerdo que antes de desmallarme no le vi herida después de tocarla. Dios… ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Cariño… ¿estás bien? Te ves distraída… -mamá me saco de mis pensamientos. Pensé en decirles, lo que había pasado, pero decidí no hacerlo, no quería que pensaran que estaba loca.

-Si mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes. –le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque por dentro…Estaba aterrada.

-Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que les paso a ti y esa chica? Estaban tiradas ahí con sangre en sus ropas, pero sin herida. –pregunto papá.

-Había un tipo papá, estaba atacando a la chica… yo lo vi, tenía una capucha negra y sus ojos eran rojos, nos mordió a Ayame y a mí en el cuello, ¡lo juro!

-Sakura… ¿Estas segura? Digo… puede ser que te lo imaginaste por el miedo…

-¡No mamá, yo lo vi! ¡Ayame lo puede decir! Pregúntenle a ella y…

-Amor, lo hicimos… ella dice que no recuerda nada… -papá, intervino.

¿Qué? Pero no es posible… ¡El la ataco a ella también! De repente sentí, mi boca seca y con mucha sed.

-Mamá, ¿me puedes traer agua?, por favor.

-Claro nena. Ya vengo. –Ella salió del cuarto y me quede con mi padre.

-Papá… no estoy mintiendo.

-Te creo nena, tranquila. Descansa, la tuviste dura anoche.

Mama entro al cuarto con un vaso de agua en mano, me lo ofreció y tome el vaso casi con desesperación, me sentía con mucha sed. Tome el agua de un solo trago, pero no cambio nada. Seguía teniendo mucha sed.

.

.

.

.

 _Red Velvet club, konohagakure._

Shisui Uchiha, era un vampiro puro de nacimiento, como la mayoría de los Uchihas; era alto como de un metro noventa, cabello negro corto en puntas, ojos de color negro (cuando no estaba en modo vampiro) con una línea negra alrededor de ellos; su rostro era delicado pero masculino y su piel blanca y perfecta, tenía una camisa negra enseñando su pecho y pantalones de cuero negros, que dejaban ver sus formadas piernas, tenía toda la facha de ser un modelo. Dueño del club Red Velvet, donde iban desde vampiros, hasta genios. Y hoy era una buena noche para él. Su club estaba lleno de toda clase de criaturas, sus ganancias estaban arriba y él, se había conseguido dos hermosas chicas humanas, hipnotizadas claro, para su comida y diversión. La de cabello negro besándolo en el cuello, mientras el chupaba la sangre de la rubia y metía su mano entre sus piernas; su oh muy corto vestido negro, se lo permitía. Hoy era su noche. Tendría buen sexo y cena en la cama, nada podría arruinarle este momento.

-Shisui-sama, disculpe la interrupción señor. –un hombre con cabello azulado y ojos negros lo llamo. El tipo tenía un abrigo de cuero y vaquero negros. Justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno. Maldición.

-Más vale que lo que digas sea de vida o muerte chico, interrumpiste mi cena. –Las chicas a su lado rieron coquetas, mientras seguían besándolo en su cuello y pecho.

-Señor, hay un sujeto afuera que dice, tiene información importante que darle.

-¿Qué información, Ichiro? –la voz del vampiro sonaba como un gruñido.

-Se niega a decirme, señor. –Shisui lo miro, con un rostro de fastidio. Primero lo interrumpen y ahora un pedazo de imbécil de "quien sabe dónde" le tiene "información" Shisui suspiro con molestia y pregunto…

-Al menos ¿te dio su nombre?

-Dijo que se llama Rafu. – Rafu. Vampiro recién convertido. Una vampira lo convirtió y lo dejo abandonado, por lo que el chico no tenía maestro. Él lo tomo bajo su tutelaje por un tiempo, por cosas del destino y ahora el chico hacia todo para impresionarlo. ¡Ja! Pobre diablo.

-Déjalo pasar.

Ichiro salió brevemente del cuarto donde se encontraba su jefe y regreso de forma igual de rápida con el nuevo nacido agarrado por la capucha y lo empujo al cuarto. El chico trastabillo, pero cuando vio la cara de su maestro inclino su cabeza.

-Shisui-sama, perdone la intromisión… -el chico sonaba nervioso, pues conocía a su maestro bien y sabía que no le gustaba cuando le quitaban su hora de comer.

-Habla ya antes de que te saque la lengua. –Shisui interrumpió, ya fastidiado.

-Señor, lo que tengo que decir es muy confidencial. –replico el muchacho con voz nerviosa. Shisui, lo miro por largo rato y considero partirle el cuello, pero Rafu, no lo interrumpiría por nada. El chico era fastidioso, no estúpido. Mando a salir a todos de la habitación, quedando solo Rafu y el.

-… ¿Y bien? ¡Habla ya que no tengo toda la puta noche! –el chico dio un salto por fin alzando la vista.

-Señor, acabo de venir de Arrozal verde, ya sabe la frontera del país del fuego… -¡Rafu, ve al jodido punto! -Interrumpió ya cabreado el Uchiha.

-Señor, mientras buscaba para alimentarme, me encontré con una chica. Se veía joven de unos 24 años. Me interrumpió, mientras estaba alimentándome de una campesina, así que la ataque a ella también queriendo callarla y matarla. Señor… su sangre…sabía antigua, muy antigua. Es la sangre más pura que he probado, casi me derretía por dentro… pero eso no es todo… la chica me empujo con tal fuerza que me lanzo contra una pared en el callejón donde estaba, señor. –termino el chico con voz nerviosa.

-Me estás diciendo… que dejaste que te atraparan en medio de un ataque y encima una chica humana ¿te venció en fuerza? –Shisui, no podía creer lo imbécil del chico.

-¡Señor, no era humana! –dijo exaltado el muchacho. El chico vio un cuchillo en la mesa que tenía en frente, lo tomo y se cortó la mano, para luego darle el cuchillo ensangrentado a su maestro. –Tome, pruebe. Aun siento su sangre en mí. -Shisui, mirándolo con fastidio e incredulidad, le arranco el cuchillo de la mano. De la boca de Shisui salio, una lengua larga, inusual en cualquier humano y lamio la sangre en la hoja.

¡Por Indra! Esta sangre… no era humana. Era como el chico decía, era antigua y poderosa. La sentía aun con la sangre mestiza de Rafu. Shisui se levantó lentamente y miro a Rafu con atención. Todo parecía normal en él, pero si ponías atención las venas se le asomaban por su cuello, y su iris estaba del color marrón de sus ojos normales, pero alrededor del iris había rojo, como cuando te acabas de drogar con mucha marihuana. Con rapidez supernatural, estrello al nuevo convertido a la pared, quebrando un poco la misma, por el impacto, tomándolo por su capucha.

-¿Dónde está esa chica, Rafu? ¡¿DONDÉ, MALDITA SEA?! –el vampiro Uchiha, rugió en la cara del pobre muchacho.

-¡En Arrozal Verde!

-¿Cómo era ella? ¡Habla!

-Tenía ojos verdes, cabello rosa largo hasta su espalda, no era muy alta, tal vez de un metro sesenta o algo. –el muchacho fue soltado por su maestro bruscamente y vio cómo empezó a caminar de un lado a otro muy nervioso.

-¿Cabello… rosa? ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Shisui, ya alterado.

-Si Shisui-sama. –contesto, asustado. Shisui se le acerco de nuevo a paso apresurado y largo.

-Escúchame Rafu, no le hables de esto a nadie. Mantente callado con esto. ¿Le dijiste a alguien antes de a mí?

-No señor, vine d-d-directo a usted, lo juro.

-Muy bien, Rafu. Has hecho bien. Retírate. –El muchacho salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Al instante, Shisui llamo a Ichiro y este entro a paso veloz al cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa, Shisui-sama? –pregunto el también vampiro, pues ver al gran Shisui Uchiha nervioso, era algo imposible de ver.

-Prepara el auto, vamos a ver a Fugaku-sama. Tengo que hablar con él. –dijo el vampiro, con sus ojos en la gota de sangre deslizándose por el cuchillo en su mano.

.

.

.

.

 _Sanguis Domini (Casa de sangre) Bosque de la muerte._

La Sanguis Domini. Era una mansión de piedra con arquitectura gótica, ubicada en el medio del Bosque de la muerte. Los humanos no llegaban allá por el terror que les provocaba el bosque, ya que había rumores de que estaba embrujado y los pocos que si habían llegado, no vivían para contarlo. Allí residían los Uchihas; vampiros de raza pura, hijos y herederos de Madara. Fugaku era el kage, líder de todos los vampiros, puros y no puros. La supervivencia de su raza, residía en sus hombros.

La mansión albergaba a los vampiros Uchihas del viejo mundo. Solo los vampiros más viejos y fuertes se quedaban en la mansión. Los vampiros que estaban en la gran sala, adornada con una combinación de rojo y dorado, vestían de negro; las mujeres que parecían hechas a mano por su hermosura, usaban trajes elegantes y largos, mientras los hombres usaban trajes elegante y de sastre; algunos bebían copas llenas de sangre y otros se seducían en la parte más oscura de la sala. Shisui que ya había llegado, abrió las puertas dobles en la entrada, hechas de madera de roble, con detalles en plata por toda la puerta, camino con paso apresurado, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en él, por el ruido que provoco al abrir las puertas. Pero Shisui no le podría importar menos eso; tenía que llegar a donde Fugaku-sama esta, esta información era de vida o muerte.

Llego hasta una puerta grande negra al final de un pasillo. Alzo su mano para tocar, pero sintió una presencia detrás de él.

-Shisui, viejo amigo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Por lo que tengo entendido disfrutas la vida de ciudad. –hablo una voz profunda, pero calmada a sus espaldas. Shisui se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el mayor de los hijos de Fugaku y su mejor amigo…Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi, incluso para el hombre más heterosexual, era un hombre hermoso, con facciones muy cercanas a ser femeninas sin embargo, irradiaba masculinidad. Tenía el cabello negro, largo, amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran ónix; de nariz aristocrática. Alto, de un metro noventa y dos, un físico marcado, que se dejaba ver incluso a través de la manga larga negra que usaba, junto a unos vaqueros y zapatos negros.

-Itachi, es un gusto verte de nuevo hermano. –Shisui se acercó con una sonrisa y procedió a darle un abrazo. Ellos habían peleado más de cien batallas juntos y ambos se habían salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión.

-Lo mismo digo, pero si no está mal que pregunte… ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano?

-Tengo noticias Itachi, y creo que son del interés de tu padre.

-¿Qué tipo de noticias? –pregunto curioso.

-Esto requiere de la presencia de tu padre, Itachi. Es de suma importancia.

-Mi padre está en reunión con el anciano Tobirama, Minato, Sakumo y Hiashi. –Shisui se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de forma apresurada, Itachi siguiéndolo desde atrás, recibiendo en el las miradas de sorpresa del anciano y los kages, sentados en medio de una sala marmolada en blanco en suelo y paredes con una mesa redonda hecha cristal con sillas del mismo material.

-Shisui, ¿Cuál es la razón de tu interrupción a esta reunión? –cuestiono con voz enojada Fugaku, levantándose de su asiento.

Shisui inclino su cabeza, en forma de respeto y con voz segura respondió.

-Mi señor Fugaku, hay noticias que apremian.

-Y ¿Cuáles son estas noticias, muchacho? –pregunto el anciano de los seres de la luz.

-Señor... tengo razones para creer… que la "Madre de todo" ha vuelto.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala por un minuto, para luego ser interrumpido nuevamente por Tobirama.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto con los ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que todos en la sala.

-¡Shisui, que falacias están saliendo de tu boca muchacho! ¡No juegues con eso! –soltó Hiashi, kage de los elfos. Shisui, tomo el cuchillo que había ocultado debajo de su camisa y el mismo que había usado Rafu, y se cortó la mano. Le tendió la cuchilla ensangrentada a Fugaku y le dijo. –Vea lo que le digo mi señor…solo probé una gota y aun siento su poder.

Fugaku tomo la cuchilla y lamio su hoja… y lo sintió. Tanto poder, en una sola gota. Podía sentir su antigüedad, ¡pero era imposible! No se había oído nada de Madre por más de 1,000 años, muchos ya habían pensado que no iba a regresar, incluso el.

-¿Y bien, Fugaku? –Tobirama cuestiono con mirada expectativa. Fugaku miro a Tobirama y noto que todos los presentes se habían puesto de pie esperando respuesta.

-…Señor… Esta es la sangre, más antigua y poderosa que he probado… incluso más que la tuya.

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aki el capi. BUAJAJAJAJA… soy malvada.**_

 _ **Por favor den reviews de verdad me inspiran y me ayudan a continuar, se los agradecería mucho**_


End file.
